prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
HCPC07
is the 7th episode of Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! and is also the 493rd episode of all the Pretty Cure series. Synopsis Megumi receives an invitation card from Hime for a tea party at her house. However she come earlier that expected while Hime was busy making a cake on her own. Hime stops her work and talks to Megumi. However she disliked Megumi's casual outfit and makes her wear a dress instead by using the Girly PreCard. Megumi wanted to help Hime in making the cake but is insisted she can handle it alone. But Megumi and Ribbon help themselves to make the cake and it got Hime to chase them out of the house. Megumi and Ribbon sit at the river bank and meet Yuko, who was out shopping. Blue advised Hime that Megumi and Ribbon were just trying to help her despite Hime wanting to make the cake on her own. Seiji arrived but Hime just gave him the cold shoulder. Her later met Megumi and Ribbon who just finished accompanying Yuko back to her shop. Seiji wondered what happened between them which Ribbon finally spill out the beans. Meanwhile, Hosshiwa created a Saiark from a newly wed couple and Hime decided to handle the battle herself. She then transformed and headed to the scene. Meanwhile, Ribbon explained that Hime wanted to make the cake as a surprise gift for Megumi. Megumi now understands the truth and wanted to apologise to Hime however, Blue informed them through the Cure Line that Hime has went to confront the Saiark. Cure Princess arrived and tried her best to defeat the Saiark but it was too strong for her. Cure Lovely arrived and protect Cure Princess. She then created Lovely Punching Punch to knock the Saiark down. The two girls then apologise to each other but the Saiark attacked them once again. Cure Lovely used Lovely Rising Sword to shield them both. Although Cure Princess felt that Cure Lovely always has to protect her, Cure Lovely insisted that she is glad to have met her and had learnt so much about herself. This gave both girls a new power - Pretty Cure Twin Miracle Power Shoot and defeated the Saiark. After Hosshiwa had retreated, Ribbon got three new PreCards and the girls returned to Hime's house. Hime finally presented the cake she made to everyone. Megumi wondered what was the 100 sign was for, in which Hime explained that today was the 100th day anniversary on when they became friends. The two girls then celebrated the party with the others. Major Events * Hosshiwa's Saiark-summoning sequence is shown for the first time. * Cure Lovely and Cure Princess perform Twin Miracle Power Shoot for the first time. * The opening features more scenes from the upcoming New Stage 3 Movie. Trivia * Cure Aqua does the 10th Anniversary Message for this episode. Characters Pretty Cure * Aino Megumi/Cure Lovely * Shirayuki Hime/Cure Princess * Cure Aqua (in the opening only) Mascots * Ribbon Villains * Hosshiwa * Saiarks Secondary Characters * Blue * Omori Yuko * Sagara Seiji Gallery Category:Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! episodes Category:Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! Category:Episodes